


Sherlock fa l'artista

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fan invia a Sherlock una serie di disegni di John nudo - prova dei suoi giorni da modello d' arte all'università. Sherlock coglie l'occasione per fare alcuni schizzi da confrontare. E naturalmente John non può dire di no. A praticamente qualsiasi cosa, a quanto pare.</p><p>(Traduzione di una delle storie della serie "John and Sherlock kinky first times" nelle quali John e Sherlock finiscono per andare a letto insieme e scoprono qualche kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock fa l'artista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock Plays Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512749) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Non possiedo questa storia, è solo una traduzione

Sherlock fa l’artista  
Praticamente per la prima volta, era stato Sherlock a prendere la posta. Questa fu la ragione principale per cui John non vide la busta indirizzata a lui fino a quando era troppo tardi e Sherlock ne aveva già il contenuto sparso sulla scrivania.

"Che cos'è? Caso? "John chiese quando notò Sherlock studiare attentamente diversi fogli di carta.

"Mmm. No. "Sherlock lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi, poi di nuovo tornò ad osservare le carte. "Questo è stato inviato da un tuo amico dell’università, presumo. Sei cambiato meno di quanto avrei pensato. "

John sentì un'improvvisa ondata di terrore attraversarlo. Sicuramente non era-

«Oh, c'è un biglietto. Eccellente. "Sherlock scansionò metà del documento velocemente, poi si sedette di nuovo e sorrise il suo sorriso da mi-sto-davvero-divertendo. "Ah, non un amico, solo un conoscente. Ma un fan del tuo blog, e che ci applaude per il nostro coraggio di essere così pubblici sul nostro rapporto, nonostante il clima politico attuale. Piuttosto dolce, in realtà. L'hai ispirato a venire fuori alla sua famiglia dopo vent'anni. Anche se in realtà, io non so come non lo avessero già notato. La sua scrittura lo tradisce subito. "

John di riflesso iniziò a dire "Sono non-" prima di riprendersi e respirare profondamente. Non c'era motivo di discutere con Sherlock – avevano discusso questo argomento un centinaio di volte prima e lo avevano già chiarito. Sherlock non vedeva che problema c’era nel permettere alle persone di credere che loro due erano una coppia, perché tale ipotesi era stupida e solo gli stupidi ci crederebbero, nonostante tutte le prove "ovvie" che non andavano a letto insieme. Per quanto John potesse dire che la signora Hudson, Harry, la metà dello Yard, e a quanto pare anche Mycroft credeva ci fosse qualcosa tra di loro ancora non riusciva a far cambiare il ragionamento di Sherlock. (Egli piuttosto sospettava che il vero motivo fosse perché Sherlock classificava tutti nel mondo, tranne se stesso come "stupidi" e quindi non valeva la pena preoccuparsene.)

Quello non diceva il contenuto della lettera, però. John si avvicino abbastanza da guardare oltre la spalla di Sherlock. E merda, sì, i disegni erano esattamente quello che pensava che sarebbero stati.

E Sherlock era tornato ad essere assorbito da quelli, sollevando prima una pagina e poi un’altra, incurvandosi a scrutare le linee, a volte alzando gli occhi per guardare il volto di John o il suo petto o il braccio prima di rifocalizzarsi sui disegni. "Hai guadagnato un paio di chili", commentò distrattamente.

John si schiarì la gola. "Sherlock-"

"Non c'è bisogno di essere in imbarazzo", disse Sherlock realisticamente. "Fare il modello è stata una scelta intelligente - presumo che la paga fosse buona, era necessaria una quantità limitata di tempo lontano dagli studi, e non normalmente non socializzavi molto con gli studenti d'arte, in questo modo il disagio sociale sarebbe stato ridotto al minimo. Non te ne penti, vero? "

"Io non l'ho mai fatto, fino a quando qualcuno non ti inviato un mucchio di disegni di me nudo di 20 anni fa e hai incominciato a fare quella faccia." Sherlock tentò di simulare una espressione contrita, e John lo guardò di traverso. "Sì, quella li. Quello che stavi facendo poco fa. "

"Sono solo curious-"

"Sei sempre curioso, Sherlock. E non riesci a capire quando smettere. Ecco perché abbiamo una macchia sul soffitto della nostra cucina e perché la receptionist dell'obitorio non ti parla e perché Anderson ti segue in giro per la scene del crimine ricordandoti di non toccare nulla. Vai a curiosare su qualcun altro."

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. "Non sto cercando di trattarti come un esperimento, lo giuro. Ho appena - è un'ottima occasione per confrontare ".

"Confrontare", John ripetè senza capire.

"Te. Allora ed adesso. Quali cambiamenti nella muscolatura del corpo umano accadono attraverso l'invecchiamento. "All'improvviso si illuminò. "Oh, John - togliti la camicia."

"Che cosa? No. "

"Ti prego?" Sherlock saltò dalla sedia e si diresse verso la sua camera da letto. "Ho una fotocamera decente qui da qualche parte - posso scattare un po’ di foto così non ti dovrò disturbare di nuovo."

"No." John incrociò le braccia. "Quante volte devo ripeterlo? Assolutamente no. "

"Perché no?" Sherlock si voltò, con genuina confusione sul suo volto. "Ho detto per favore, sono stato educato, e sto cercando di essere rispettosi del tuo tempo. Mi sono perso qualcosa? "

Arrogante, presuntuoso so tutto io. "Ti sei perso la parte in cui avrei dovuto dire di essere d’accordo sul lasciarti scattare foto di me semi-nudo."

Sherlock agitò pigramente la mano. "Non semi-nude - Voglio fare una cronaca di tutto. Per favore. "

"Basta - no. Non c'è modo in tutto l’inferno per cui io permetterò tutto questo. Non invio nemmeno alle mie ragazze questo tipo di immagini. "

Sherlock fissò il soffitto per un momento e batté le dita sulla gamba in un ritmo casuale, quindi rifocalizzò lo sguardo sul volto di John. "E se ti disegno? Andrebbe bene? "

Quello. . . deragliò piuttosto efficacemente i pensieri di John. Lui alzò un sopracciglio. “Tu sai disegnare?"

"Naturalmente".

"Non ti credo."

"Vieni a guardare, allora." Sherlock attraversò la sua porta della camera, lasciandola aperta in un chiaro invito che indicava a John di seguirlo. Egli lo fece, anche se con un forte senso di morte imminente.

Sherlock frugò nel suo armadio, scavando in scatole, fino-

"Aha. Ecco. " Estrasse un album da disegno un po' ingiallito e lo spinse nelle mani di John. "Sarò anche un po' fuori allenamento, ma Mycroft ed io abbiamo avuto un tutor d'arte per diversi anni. Io non ho continuato ma dovresti vedere gli acquerelli di Mycroft. "

John aprì l’album da qualche parte nel mezzo - e si fermò. Era davvero solo un semplice schizzo, realizzato con qualche decina di righe al massimo. Un Mycroft molto più giovane, un po' più magro e con un accenno di sorriso, rilassato in una poltrona mentre leggeva un libro. La sedia era solo un'impressione, un paio di linee a matita per dare prospettiva, ma la precisione del dettaglio di Mycroft stesso era assolutamente incredibile. La prospettiva era ad una angolazione strana e ad una distanza, come Sherlock stesse sbirciando attraverso una porta e di nascosto stesse disegnando a sua insaputa. E anche se John non aveva mai visto una foto di Mycroft a questa età, potrebbe anche non essere stato in grado di distinguerlo tra una folla in una foto, il disegno aveva assolutamente catturato l'arroganza e l'autocontrollo e la feroce raffinatezza dell'uomo , il tutto in poche righe. Era incredibile.

Girò un'altra pagina. Questo era un miscuglio di facce casuali - alcuni vecchi, alcuni giovani, uomini e donne, provenienti da tutte le angolazioni diverse. Lungo la parte inferiore c’era un disegno incredibilmente dettagliato di una stazione della metropolitana, la gente che usciva dal vagone, una volta fermato. Dopo un'attenta ispezione, John notò che ogni singola faccia delineata nella parte superiore della pagina appariva da qualche parte nella scena più grande in basso.

"Non disegni più?" Chiese distrattamente, sfogliando più pagine.

Sherlock si appoggiò al muro e si strinse nelle spalle. "Disegno i miei appunti, quando ho bisogno di registrare batteri o formazioni foglifere o simili. Quando le parole non sono sufficienti. Ma no, non disegno persone da anni. "

"Perché no?"

Si strinse nelle spalle di nuovo. "Mai voluto."

John chiuse il taccuino e glie lo restituì. "Ma ora vuoi disegnare me."

". . . Sì. "

"Nudo".

". . . Sì." La lingua di Sherlock schizzò fuori per inumidire le labbra, un piccolo indizio del fatto che non era del tutto indifferente alla risposta che John gli avrebbe dato, come voleva fargli credere. "Se ti fa sentire a disagio, posso solo disegnare la tua faccia, ma io preferirei avere il quadro completo. Dal momento che gli altri disegni sono disponibili per il confronto." Fece una pausa, posò rapidamente lo sguardo su gli occhi di John e poi via. "E se io prometto di non fare altri esperimenti in cucina per la prossima settimana?"

John non poteva farne a meno - si mise a ridere. Maledizione, la mia vita è strana. Viveva con un coinquilino che risolveva omicidi, che ha lasciato reni umani a bollire sul fornello dimenticando di informarlo prima che John andasse a cucinare gli spaghetti, che pensava che basici aspetti di cortesia tra coinquilini e cose come non dar fuoco al tavolo della cucina fossero merce di scambio da utilizzare nelle trattative. E che pensava di avere il dritto di chiedere al proprio coinquilino di spogliarsi e posare nudo - per la scienza, ovviamente – e che fosse una cosa perfettamente ragionevole fare.

Bene. John prese un respiro profondo e annuì. "D’accordo. Ma. "

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre. "Ma?"

"Ma una cosa. Due, in realtà. "John piegò di nuovo le braccia. "Uno è che dovrai fare uno sforzo onesto per non farmi arrabbiare per tutta la prossima settimana, questo comprende non distruggere la cucina."

Sherlock annuì. "E?"

«E un giorno ti spiegherai perché non riesco mai a dirti di no."

Il sorriso si spalancò sul volto di Sherlock. Non disse nulla però, afferrò solo un astuccio da qualche parte nella scatola e strinse il blocco da disegno al petto facendo cenno verso la porta. John lo precedette nel ritorno in salotto.


End file.
